<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale Of Two Lovers by soulevans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672325">A Tale Of Two Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulevans/pseuds/soulevans'>soulevans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Duelling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Knights - Freeform, Multi, Rivalry, Romeo and Juliet elements, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulevans/pseuds/soulevans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there were two kingdoms, the two kingdoms had been great allies once upon a time all until King Silva that ruled Kukuroo Kingdom had tried to betray the king of Whale Kingdom. Conflicted King Ging had decided that they would no longer be allies instead now they were enemies. Years passed by and the two kingdoms were still rivals. One with a king who’s loving and warm and the other with a cold and brutal one. When the scheduled return of Prince Gon’s to his kingdom from his abroad studies his parents are overwhelmed with joy and plan a special ball in his honor.  But with his happily short lived return he’s hit with his father’s health and concern instantly consumes him, he knows what’s coming. He’ll soon have to marry and take the throne as he’s now old enough but will he be ready for all of it? Especially when he meets a certain white haired prince who will captivate him and realize what the true meaning of love and happiness is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Retz, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One • Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to be 4 days ago and I couldn’t resist to not write it, I thought hey why not? Plus it seems like it’ll be a fun ride huh? Also this is going to be a multi-chapter fic because it won’t fit into one chapter alone oh no no, I hope you’ll stick by on this rollercoaster of emotions I have for you! But anyways let’s get started!! - Soul 😩🤚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There once was two kingdoms, two amazing great allies ruled by two of the most respected royal families one which was the happiest families you could’ve met the other cold and dark. Everyone who had the chance to interact with either of the families always told great tales of them. For one you had the royal Freecss family who ruled Whale Kingdom a prosperous and happy land. They were just the sweetest people especially their dear son or the prince who always loved to help everyone when they needed a helping him. That was none other than prince Ging the heir to the throne and the one who would later give up his crown to his future kid but for now he was too young for that at only 8 years old. He loved exploring the town even if his father wasn’t always aware of it. The queen would always get headaches when she couldn’t find Ging but she always knew he was safe as he never left anywhere without his nanny or a royal guard. Sure Ging loved exploring but he also knew that his parents wouldn’t ever allow him outside without his nanny or royal guard. Queen Abe sat on her chair as she admired the view, oh may Ging come home soon. She knew he would but it still worried her. At least her husband the king was too busy to notice today or else they’d both be in for a lecture. But meanwhile with the young prince he was running around the town admiring all the little tents that people set up displaying what they were selling, looking for his nanny he found her as he tugged on her arm gently,</p><p>“Nanny! Nanny! Look! A necklace! I like it! Can we get it, please?”</p><p>The young boys little voice made his nanny smile as she bent down next to him and nodded her head, she knew that the young prince was probably going to get it for his mother like he often did on many occasions after they had escaped the palace. Looking for the shop owner the nanny’s eyes saw a little girl standing next to a woman as she waved and the prince next to her looked at the little girl. His eyes twinkling as the woman bowed at the prince,</p><p>“My prince! What a lovely sight it is to see you!”</p><p>“Oh hello miss! No, no. No need to bow! I’m just a kid!”</p><p>The woman turned a light pink at the little princes words he really had no idea. Oh bless his heart of gold. That’s when Ging turned his attention to the girl with breathtaking purple hair as he waved at her shyly now, </p><p>“Hello! I’m Ging! Nice to meet you! I like your hair!”</p><p>He wasn’t lying as he saw the girl turn red and he smiled even more wider, he had made her blush! Pointing at the necklace he smiled even more wider,</p><p>“Can I please have the necklace over there! I want to buy it for someone special!”</p><p>The woman nodded at him as the girl headed to grab a bag for it as her mother wrapped it carefully. Handing her mother the bag to place it inside she handed it to the prince as his nanny paid for it paying extra as she smiled,</p><p>“Thank you for your services!”</p><p>The woman thanked the nanny and the prince as the prince looked at the girl once again before asking her a question,</p><p>“Your name? What’s your name? Also how old are you?”</p><p>The girl stood shocked as she ran a hand through her hair as she looked down, her mother holding her shoulders gently trying to calm her down,</p><p>“Come on sweetie, tell the prince your name..”</p><p>“Uhh it’s Kaito..and I’m 8 years old..”</p><p>The girls voice was barely above a whisper as Ging nodded and spoke up once again,</p><p>“Well Kaito.. I like your name and you know? One day I’m going to marry you!”</p><p>The prince giggled at his words as his nanny smiled at him shaking her head as the woman and the girl looked shocked at the prince’s words before he was being ushered away by his nanny. And that was only the beginning of that story. </p><p>On another side of the kingdom far, far away you had the small kingdom of Kukuroo controlled by the royal family of the Zoldycks. One of the most respected royal families to exist and probably one of the less united one as a family at least. Outside and in events they were the perfect family but within the closed walls of the castle it was another story. The prince of the land had no friends for in his father’s eyes he needed no such things. King Xeno ruled the kingdom with an iron fist in which the young prince would follow when he became of age and got married. The kingdom was ruled with fear, it was a kingdom with enforced laws and even the smallest crime got you executed. The prince stared out his window his mesmerizing blue eyes focused on the garden as he saw the gardeners tending to it. He didn’t care for what his stupid book had to tell him. He wanted adventure. He wanted something else. So when a royal guard told him his father and the young prince be traveling to a nearby kingdom the boy was filled with joy. It'd been so long since he was able to leave the castle walls, always enclosed in them as not even his own mother would allow him to leave. Not that she even cared for him. She had always made it very clear she hated him, despised her marriage, despised everything. She had tried to leave them both behind many times only to be dragged back inside the walls of the empty cold castle threats being thrown at her. Packing the necessary things for his trip with his father the young prince saw his caretaker enter the room as he had the clothes for the young prince,</p><p>“Your highness, I have your wardrobe for you. I shall now change you if that’s okay?”</p><p>The young man looked at the prince staying in his bow as he didn’t want to offend the young master, he knew better than to do that,</p><p>“Go on. Change me.”</p><p>The words were short and yet filled with so much command, yes just like his father. Straightening himself up the caretaker walked for the prince making sure to be delicate and not harm him in anyway as he undressed him slowly and gently, the prince only rolled his eyes as he stayed still. It wasn’t long until he was only in his underwear and being changed into his proper clothing. Once the man had put on his shoes and socks the prince dismissed him and waited to hear the door close as he looked out at the garden again waiting for his father to come to him and tell him that it was time to go. It felt like an eternity before he heard footsteps coming towards his doors and the door being swung open as guards stood there, the prince cocked a brow at them as they yelled to take the prince. Silva barely had any time to react as he was being grabbed by a guard, he didn’t know what was happening, what was going on! It wasn’t until his eyes caught sight of something horrid that he understood. Sure he was only 8 but even he knew what blood meant. He had seen it too many times. Too many times his father had made him watch executions. But that blood had made his own blood go cold as he knew who it belonged too. He hadn’t even realized how fast the guard was running before he was being placed in a carriage his father beside him as Xeno looked at his son an unreadable expression on his face as the carriage sped off, his mother.. his mother was.. the prince didn’t want to think about it as the carriage left faster. The guards would handle it, right? Right?! Whatever or whoever had done that to his mother would pay right? They would right?? Tears streamed down his face as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw his fathers face as he spoke with his commanding voice,</p><p>“Don’t cry. She can easily be replaced son. You cannot. Neither can I. That’s why we escaped. But don’t worry the guards will protect the castle while we’re away. No harm will come to us. So don’t cry. You’re a strong Zoldyck. Don’t ever forget that.” </p><p>With the words being said Silva only nodded as he knew he had no right to argue with his father, father knew what was best after all. It wasn’t long until they had arrived at the kingdom they had planned to go too. Only a couple of hours as Silva took in everything. From the sun to the fields as people looked to be smiling something so rare he ever saw but here it looked so.. natural. What was this place?</p><p>“Welcome to Whale Kingdom my dear son. A place we will eventually conquer. When you’re king this will be yours.”</p><p>The words left Xeno’s mouth as if it were natural and he wasn’t talking about betraying an allies country. Silva only nodded to show he was listening but in reality he was taken aback by how beautiful and radiant this place was. It was sunshine.. it was everything he wanted Kukuroo kingdom to be. But it would never be like this.. not even in a hundred years. After about ten minutes they had made their way through the small marketplace heading for the palace as people stared at their carriage wondering who was visiting now. Silva oh so desperately wanted to visit the marketplace and greet people make friends but he knew father wouldn’t ever allow that. So he stayed silent as they made their way to the palace.</p><p>When they arrived at the palace doors the young prince  saw guards posted outside guarding it as their carriage man told them who they were. The guards moved to the side as the gate opened and they were allowed in. Once the carriage was in the doors closed behind them as they trailed up the carriage way making it to the grand entrance. There stood two people. A woman and a man. presumably the king and queen. Seeing the door open and a stepping step be placed Silva and his father exited the carriage as the carriage man closed the door once they were out as Xeon led Silva to the king and queen. </p><p>“Well, well if it isn’t a pleasure to see you both.”</p><p>Xeno’s voice held cheer to it as he approached the King and Queen and hugged them both the two returning the affection as Abe spoke up,</p><p>“Our apologies for our dearest son not being here to greet your dear child. He’s quite preoccupied at the-“</p><p>Before Abe could finish her sentence she heard a familiar voice as there stood Ging with a little bag and a huge grin on his face,</p><p>“Mother! Mother! Look I got you a gift!”</p><p>The boy ran to his mother as he handed her the little bag, all of the others looking at the young boy in curiousity as the queen smiled at her son and shook at her head at him,</p><p>“Well isn’t that sweet of you my dear one! Please go get him changed him won’t you?”</p><p>The queen looked at his nanny as she nodded and took the young prince but not before Ging had noticed the other little boy. Oh wow another friend today! Well technically Kaito wasn’t a friend she’d be his future wife but still! Running over Ging smiled at the little boy extending his hand as he introduced himself,</p><p>“Hello! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Gi- err I mean Prince Ging!”</p><p>Silva looked at the males hand confused as he looked to his dad who looked at him almost telling him to shake the boys hand and introduce himself as well.</p><p>“Oh.. I’m Prince Silva.”</p><p>His words were almost a whisper as he shook Ging’s hand. The two smiled at one another as Ging took Silva telling his mother that he wanted to show Silva around. His nanny led the duo inside as she instructed that she had to get the prince changed as he tried to argue but gave in not wanting her to get into trouble, excusing himself he headed with his nanny to get dressed. After a few minutes they headed back to the young prince as they showed him around, he had made another friend! Yay how happy he was! But happiness can only be lived for so long. </p><p>‘10 years have passed now’ were the only words replaying in Silva’s mind as he looked at himself in the mirror, his ring on his finger being reflected in the mirror as he looked at the woman in the background. A woman who he called his wife and queen. He shared no actually feelings for her given it had been an arranged marriage and she had been the only one he had chosen to be worthy. He looked at her as she brushed out her raven haired locks, her long hair  being styled to perfection as her eyes were closed. Silva had thought he’d been able to learn to love her maybe but for now that seemed so so slim back then he might’ve been able to but now? Not a chance. Having a flashback to when he first met her he remembered how his father had forced him on a date with a strange girl who was supposedly his ‘fiancé’ she looked to be shy as she was awkward by the table as her nanny stood next to her, her locks had captivated him as her face hid behind a fan. Silva approached the table as he greeted her,</p><p>“My dear, lady Kikyo.”</p><p>His voice had the same ring his father’s had to it as she curtsied at him. Her eyes pulling him in as he walked over to pull her chair out for her, a small thanks leaving her pink lips as he pushed her chair in heading to sit down himself as his nanny wasn’t with him today given Silva wanted to do today a bit differently. It’s not everyday you meet your future wife. They had spent the day bonding and just trying to get to know one another, if they would be starting a family and future together they might as well have a bond, right? As soon as the flashback had come it had left. Silva now stood in his room as his eyes went back to his wife seeing her putting a pin in her hair as she stood up heading to his side as she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. Turning around he looked down at her holding her hand in his as he tried his best to smile at her,</p><p>“Ready to go?”</p><p>“Yes..”</p><p>Her voice was still as delicate as it had been when they had first met, her baby bump not noticeable yet so she was able to wear her elegant dress she had picked out. Heading to the carriage they would be heading for Whale Kingdom given they were throwing a ceremony in honor of Prince’s Ging and Kaito’s engagement. When they were in the carriage Silva thought of how lucky Ging was. He was marrying for love. He had everything Silva had wanted. He had a loving family, a kingdom who loved him, a woman who loved him, hell he’d probably have the perfect son or daughter when the time came! Stupid Ging! Stupid everything! Why was he stuck with this life? Why couldn’t he have what Ging had?! Eventually though he’d have what Ging had. As the carriage made its way to the palace he felt a small hand in his the other on his stomach as he looked to the side at Kikyo her face adorned with a small blush as she spoke up,</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“Nothing.. just things related with the kingdom. When we return we have a lot of things to do, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah like preparing the baby shower, and ruling and all the other things..”</p><p>A small laugh escaped her as she closed her eyes in playful content. Silva caught himself letting out a small chuckle as he also paid attention to the road. They would be there soon.</p><p>Once they arrived they both noticed all the carriages and people heading inside for the royal ball of the engagement as they both headed in as well being led to the ballroom where they saw people of noble classes and people from the kingdom there. Of course Ging had done that. Mixed their kind with those lowlifes. He stared as Kikyo helped moved him along to where Ging stood with Kaito’s arm wrapped around his. They looked perfect. The perfect couple. Gong turned around as he spotted Silva and Kikyo and greeted them. Kaito had stayed quiet as her eyes stayed on Ging, she was much too nervous  right now to even say anything. She was afraid she’d mess up even if Ging told her there was nothing to fear as she was new to this. He’d help all the way. They were in it together. </p><p>“King Silva and Queen Kikyo! It’s a pleasure you could make it!”</p><p>Ging joked in his usual playful tone as Silva looked as serious as ever, Kikyo cracking a small smile before going back to her own stoic expression as Kaito cleared her throat, </p><p>“So.. are you two enjoying the party-“</p><p>Kaito couldn’t finish her sentence before she was being pulled away by her future mother in law,</p><p>“Mind if i steal her for a bit?”</p><p>Silva and Kikyo looked at Queen Abe and shook their heads no as Ging smiled more,</p><p>“No, just don’t keep my fiancé too occupied. I would like a dance with her..”</p><p>“No, no it won’t be too long.”</p><p>Ging’s smile only widened more as he nodded going back to conversation with the royals, </p><p>“So how’s your marriage going? Any kids?”</p><p>Giving a playful nudge to Silva he got no reaction as he frowned softly before Silva spoke up,</p><p>“Nothing too interesting, why don’t you tell us how you met your beautiful fiancé?”</p><p>At that comment Ging’s face lit up as he loved telling the tale of how he and Kaito had met and soon became friends. </p><p>“Well it all started when I met her in a marketplace when I was out with my nanny, I was just exploring but then saw a pretty necklace and I immediately thought of my mother so I went to go buy it and there she was. Kaito the love of my life. Well anyways long story short my little kid self told her I’d marry her when we grew up. I kept my word. It took several years of friendship and then dating before I even got the guts to propose. I knew that my father wouldn’t mind as he never said I had to marry a princess. I know it’s like usually what happens but I wanted to marry for love. I was willing to abandon it all for her. If I couldn’t have Kaito by my side I didn’t want to be prince.”</p><p>That’s when Ging heard soft sniffles from behind him as he turned around quickly seeing Kaito crying as he ran to her quick king embracing her,</p><p>“Do you really mean that?”</p><p>Ging looked at his fiancé with love and adoration as he nodded at her, of course he had! </p><p>“Of course my love! I meant every single word! You know I love you more than anything! Now let’s go dance. I do have to excuse myself for I owe her a dance.”</p><p>Silva and Kikyo nodded as they also headed for the dance floor, they needed to also enjoy themselves. It was a party after all. </p><p>The music filled the room as Ging danced with Kaito happily in his arms, they looked made for each other as they seemed so happy. It was like everything had fallen in place for him. Everything was perfect for Ging. Everything.</p><p>After a couple of hours and more dances Kikyo told Silva she had wanted to head back home and get some rest given she was pregnant and couldn’t keep up all night. Silva agreed as he too was tired but for a completely different reason. Heading to the couple they made their goodbyes and headed for their carriage as they could hear the loud cheers through the kingdom. They were happy that a new king and queen would be taking the throne and give more years of happiness like the old king and queen had done.</p><p>Heading back home to the cold castle that not even Kikyo could make warm they headed to their chambers as they got ready for bed, they had a long day ahead including the destruction of their alliance with Whale Kingdom. But for now Ging could enjoy his engagement. Happiness would leave him with time. Especially when he has nothing left to make him happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two • The Zoldycks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waking up following the engagement party of his long time friend Silva is visited by a certain someone threatening him about the plans for the kingdom. Which then leads to a brief moment of affection between Kikyo and Silva.<br/>After 8 months of having to carry herself around Kikyo found out it was time as she goes into labor with her first child.<br/>After years of having kids and trying to get the perfect heir Kikyo really starts to think on her life and why it feels so empty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun was shining through the windows as Silva turned around in bed trying to avoid the suns rays. He was too exhausted to deal with it today. Especially after last night. Let him rest for ten more minutes. That’s when he heard the subtle knock on his door. His eyes looking over at the door as he closed them, whoever it was could go away. He didn’t want visitors right now. Especially since he wasn’t in a good mood, but when was he? When he heard the doors handle being turned he was ready to command the guards to execute the person who dared enter his room but that all went away when he caught familiar white hair, ahh so that’s who it was. Recomposing himself so that he sat in the bed Silva directed his attention to his father,</p><p>“What father? What do you require now? It’s quite early to start-“</p><p>He was cut off as his father put up a hand on signal to silence him, Zeno had always been a man with little patience and proffered to keep things minimal only wanting to hear the most important pieces of information. Walking over to his sons bedside he notice his annoying wife wasn’t beside him as he narrowed his eyes, he never liked that woman and he had made it very clear to his son often times criticizing her at any event they showed up. The only good thing she’d done so far was get pregnant. Why? Because then they’d have an heir to the throne. The perfect kid. The perfect leader. Everyone would respect them and the best part? They’d inherit all the perfect genes from the Zoldycks family line. The perfect hair, the perfect pale skin, and those stunning blue eyes that mesmerized anyone. The ones you could get lost in all day. That would be the perfect heir. Just like Silva was. Nothing more nothing less. Zeno had always had high expectations for his son. Sending him and enforcing him to have the best education both mentally and physically. Hours upon hours of training and studying. No breaks as they were deemed unnecessary,</p><p>“Now, now. You do know why I’m here don’t you?!”</p><p>Even with that slight tinge of annoyance in his father’s voice it stayed much the same as Silva nodded, he had come to see what updates his son had for him on the invasion and taking of Whale kingdom. This had always been the plan. This had been the exact plan when he had met Ging.. his father had wanted to take over that exact day but he hadn’t made the move and hadn’t been able to throughout his years as king. So instead he had ordered his son to go through with it or else and Silva definitely didn’t want to get on his father’s bad side. Definitely not when he knew what happened when you did,</p><p>“Do I have to remind you!?”</p><p>Shaking his head to the side the male sighed softly before looking at his father fully taking him as he was dressed in his regular purple cloak the traditional color for the Zoldycks. Of course he was. Looking down at himself he was quite embarrassed still in his tunic as he apologized softly. He didn’t dare to go any higher than a whisper, with that being said Zeno stood up from the bed as he glared at his son,</p><p>“Don’t disappoint me Silva. Don’t.”</p><p>With those harsh words Zeno left the room as quick as he had appeared, standing up from the bed the male headed for the window that peeked out to the garden and that’s when he spotted his wife. She was knitting? What for? He could see some guards were outside as well to make sure she was okay. Good. Heading to his wardrobe he had decided to dress himself today instead of having his caretaker do it. He wasn’t a boy anymore. He was a grown adult now. He could do it himself. Getting himself ready for the day he looked in the mirror as he grabbed the crown from it’s pillow, it rested on his head and fitted perfectly. It was a golden crown with purple jewels decorating it. A family crown, a crown worn by all the previous kings. A special one he’d hand down to his son or daughter one day. Next to it would always be Kikyo’s crown but she had already taken it. Walking for the door he exited the lonely room as he saw servants cleaning around, good they’re doing their job. Heading for the throne room the king headed for his seat, he had a lot of work today and he most definitely wasn’t ready to tackle it all down.   </p><p>After a few hours of making plans for the invasion of a small nearby piece of land and having to approve battle plans Silva was able to spend a couple of minutes to himself, dismissing everyone from the throne room he headed towards the door. He needed air. He needed an escape from this castle. But he most definitely did not want to go into that town. He knew what those people thought of him. He knew that they didn’t love him, not like Ging’s people did. They all resented him but would never dare to show it as they feared him. He was their king after all. He had the control. Not them. Him. Heading back to his chambers he found Kikyo there by the window as she read a book seated in a chair as she seemed to be ease, more ease than he had ever seen her, ever. Walking over to her he kneeled in front of her placing a hand on her stomach as he saw her gaze fall on him, her dark purple eyes washing over with something he had gotten to know somewhat well. They held affection for him as she gripped his hands gently. Kikyo did love him, she knew how he felt but having this tiny moment of affection just made her want to hold on to it for as long as she could. She knew he didn’t like showing his emotions so just seeing this moment of vulnerability was big for her. But just as the moment has come it was gone, she saw him standing up as he made his way to the door leaving the room. Sighing to herself she decided to go back to the book, it was better than crying at least.  </p><p> </p><p> Nine months had passed and each day was more harder for Kikyo to bear, she knew that any day she’d be going into labor for her first born, maybe the only one she’d need to bear. After all the Zoldycks barely had more than two children. Just two kids at max. Two kids. Kikyo sat in her chair like she had done every day, sightings and visits from her husband rare as he was always too busy being a king or he just didn’t see her. Allowing herself to get lost in her book she felt a strong pain in her stomach as she yelled, what.. what was happening! Trying her best to stand up she gripped unto the chair for dear life, her screams for help echoing through the castle as soon she felt water running down her dress, had her water.. oh dear god! </p><p>“Help me!! Help me!!”</p><p>The queen screamed in distress as she soon heard many footsteps running for the door she saw guards with weapons raised thinking the queen was in danger but when they saw the scene they all stood there shocked as Kikyo’s personal nanny ran in as she saw he scene instructing the guards to her rags and a bucket of water, helping the queen to her bed she helped her lay down pulling a blanket to cover her legs so she wouldn’t be exposed. The king had been informed of his wife’s labor as he ran to his room seeing the scene, there she was. Her eyes widened as she screamed in pain. Her hands tangled in the sheets as her nanny instructed her to breathe. She needed to make it through, some queens didn’t make it through birth, one of those had been his great, great grandmother. His father’s mother, she had died shortly after giving birth to Zeno. But Silva knew Kikyo was strong, she would be okay. Rushing to her side he lifted her hand from the sheet gripping it into his own allowing her to squeeze it as she continued to scream. It was okay.. he was here now.</p><p>After hours of painful screaming and Kikyo almost passing out from the pain and exhaustion they heard loud cries, not from Kikyo though but from the little baby,</p><p>“Congratulations your majesties. It’s a boy.. a little prince.”</p><p>The nanny had cleaned the baby so the queen and king could see him, handing the baby to Kikyo she looked at him, once her eyes set on him she smiled to herself before noticing how he had her eyes and not his father’s.. wait no..no..no! He shouldn’t have her eyes.. she only looked at him as he looked back at her, a small little smile on his face as she noticed his dark locks, no! This couldn’t be happening.. he looked more like her than he did to Silva this was wrong.. wait what was she saying? She sounded just like that wretched old man Zeno. Her son was perfect.. just like her.. right?</p><p>“What will you name him?”</p><p>Her head perked up at her husband as she thought for a moment before replying,</p><p>“Illumi. Illumi Zoldyck...”</p><p>Silva only nodded at her before asking if he could hold the child, handing the small gentle boy to his father Kikyo knew she’d protect him from everything that could harm him. He would be safe from Zeno’s tricks and she’d ensure that no matter what. But she would also need to give Silva the perfect heir. No matter how long it took. She would give him the perfect heir. </p><p> </p><p>Even throughout the many, many years of marriage and giving birth to four other kids Kikyo’s life had never felt full. It always felt like it was missing something. Even if her kids loved her it hadn’t been enough to fill the hole in her heart. Even with everything she had she was still empty. She was still sad. Snapping into reality she’s seeing her smaller kids playing around in the royal garden as Illumi and Milluki sat with her in silence, it was always like this. She wondered if it was normal. Her kids had never left the castle walls. Each was different in their own ways, for example Illumi while he looked like her he acted just like his father, cold and distant. Milluki also looked like her but he was sarcastic and well., unlike Illumi he was a mother’s boy. He always wanted to earn her praise. She thought he’d grow out of it but apparently not. Then she had her three others. Killua, Kalluto, and well Alluka. Kalluto and Alluka didn’t get along all too well as they always fought over Killua’s attention. Those two also looked like her. What a shame. The only kid who resembled the perfect ideal of a Zoldyck in Zeno’s eyes was Killua. Killua her third kid who she had adored for a short moment before he was being taken by her husband. Killua was his favorite of course he was. Sighing to herself she nearly folded her hands in her lap as she wondered why she still felt so empty. </p><p>Ringing the bell she hears the garden go silent as the kids walk on over to her, her gaze soft as she smiles softly at them, she needs to get them ready as they owe a visit to someone. A certain someone she cannot stand and would rather not see but she knows that her children need to see him,</p><p>“Alright. We have to visit grandpa Zeno today. We have to get ready and be on our best behavior. Understood?”</p><p>The kids only nodded as Illumi and Milluki stood up from their seats heading to go get ready, most likely their caretakers were already waiting for them to get them changed. Might as well get this over with. Taking her kids  Kikyo leads the three smaller ones inside as she leads them to their rooms. They needed to get ready. She as well. Especially if they were going to see Zeno. But only if she knew how much more chaotic her life would get as the more years passed by. But for now she was focused on surviving this little family time with Zeno.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you enjoyed the chapter for today! I’m going to try and be consistent with the updating of the book might even provide two updates for the price of one! No but seriously thank you for taking the time to read this and leaving comments/kudos! It means so much to me! It really keeps me writing and overall makes me smile! Don’t be shy to comment I love reading them and replying!! Anyways I hope you’ll stick around for the entire thing!! Lots of love! - Soul 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: My Dear Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Ging is reviewing his paperwork and new orders approving them as he wants to make sure the load isn’t heavy wanting to spend time with his wife as they have an outing out in a few hours but then he starts to get distracted by the picture hung on his wall as he lets his memories go crazy and just make him smile. But he’s caught from his thoughts when the he starts to feel a sharp pain rushing through him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to do a chapter based on the Freecss royal family so I’m sorry of this is out of order, I had an idea in my head to do each chapter based on the Zoldyck’s and then the Freeccs’ family so I’m sorry if it gets confusing! Also next chapter is going to be another one focused on your royal favorites because I have an idea I’m sure you’ll all love it. ;) - Soul 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The royal head sat at his desk as he signed new orders he’d be passing due to having hearing the complains that his people had told him including lowering certain taxes and help that the town had needed. Of course Ging had taken everything into consideration. His people had and did mean everything to him something he’d hope someone would take into mind when he’d be passed down the crown. So for now he did everything he could to make sure everything was always going good even going as far as heading into the small towns and making sure everyone was doing well, donating his time and helping those who needed help. This was something his father had done before his death, he had taught Ging to treat the world with kindness to look after what was his and to take care of it for one day it could possibly be ripped from him. Whatever happened Ging would always protect and love his people, he owed them that much.  Often times he’d take his son to visit the town. Doing what his father did with him. Ahh yes, his son. Smiling to himself he’s continuing to sign papers but he looks up at the painting hung on the wall, it had been painted when Gon was just a little baby. Ging remembered, letting his thoughts go on a ride he’s smiling to himself setting down the feather.</p><p>It had been like any other day when Ging was helping out in the castle garden, having a small talk with the gardens keeper as he helped around. After all Kaito, his wife wasn’t home. She had wanted to go into town. Ging had protested that he had wanted to join her but she simply declined instead taking her caretaker and a royal guard with her. Everything had been perfect for them. They had the perfect life in Ging’s eyes. He loved Kaito more than anything. Kaito and his people were the most important things to him. The only thing Ging had felt missing was well a little kid running around the castle walls. Kaito and Ging had tried to conceive many times but it hadn’t been working. Ging had accepted it. He had accepted that maybe they wouldn’t be able to be parents but when Kaito hadn’t had her period in months they knew something wasn’t right and Ging had ordered for a doctor to come see his wife right away thinking the worst. He didn’t want to lose Kaito.. not like how he had lost his father. If only they had called a doctor when his father had first shown signs. But no. No one did and sadly his father passed a few months after. When the dichotomy had arrived he had made sure Kaito was in perfect conditions but when he walked out of the room Ging felt his heart drop, what was wrong.. what was wrong with her! His eyes started to water as he rushed over,</p><p>“What’s wrong with my wife? Is she okay? Please doctor tell me-“</p><p>“Congratulations your majesty, the queen is with child.”</p><p>The words definitely took Ging by surprise as he staggered back holding at his chest as he started to cry, he couldn’t control the tears falling as he was going to be a father.. a father.. the words seemed so unreal as he thanked the doctor heading into the chambers where he found Kaito resting, her long locks spread around her as Ging walked over to her holding her hand gently before pressing a loving kiss to it,</p><p>“I love you.. I can’t believe it..”</p><p>He’d take care of her no matter what. He’d take care and protect their baby and her at all costs. Everything would be okay. </p><p>It wasn’t long before his wife’s pregnancy could be noticed, with every passing month her belly had gotten bigger. Doctors had come to check on her making sure she and the baby were healthy. Ging had always made sure she was fully comfortable and happy always fetching her fruits and whatever she craved. He even woke up earlier to get more work done so he’d be able to be around her more. The kingdom definitely had become more joyous with the news of the king and queens baby. They were all excited to meet and welcome the future heir. Would it be a new queen or king was the question everyone asked. Most people thought they’d be having a girl but boy was everyone wrong. More months had passed the nine month soon approaching as Ging knew Kaito would be ready to birth at any month so he made sure to stay with her at all times helping her carry things and making sure she only had the most comfortable dresses on. </p><p>When the day of the birth came Ging remembered how he’d been in the garden with Kaito, she had been knitting a little sweater she’d been working on for about a month now as her concentration was set unto finishing it. Ging was drinking his tea before he heard a whimper coming from his beloved. Quickly his gaze went to her as she was standing her hands on her stomach as water pooled around her, her gaze traveling to her husband as tears surrounded her eyes, she couldn’t beat the pain as she screamed in pain gripping unto the chair for support as Ging ran over calling for the guards immediately that were positioned near the gardens entrance, they took a look at the queen as they instantly went to call for a doctor from the town, they needed to get there quick. Ging grabbed Kaito’s hand as he attempted to soothe her he didn’t know what to at all. What was he supposed to do,</p><p>“Breathe darling, the doctor will be here soon.”</p><p>“Ging! It hurts! It hurts! Help me!”</p><p>Her voice rang through his ears as he defenseless, what was he supposed to do? What could he do? Before he had time to react maids ran to the couple offering their help to take the queen to her chambers so she’d be ready for when the doctor came. Kaito could only nod as she couldn’t form her words, her vocabulary had been cut to screams and whimpers of pain as Ging followed close behind. Curse that pain he couldn’t take his wife out of. It wasn’t long before the guards had ran back to the castle with an available doctor. The queens health was at risk and no one wanted anything to happen to her. Heading for the chambers the guards let the doctor enter the room as they guarded the entrance, they could hear the horrid screams of the queen as they could also hear the king trying to soothe her to no avail. </p><p>After what had seemed like an eternity of screaming and crying from the queen it had ended after nearly six hours of her pushing. It had been filled with pain and tears but when she had heard the cries of a baby she knew it had been worth it for every pain she had felt surging through her body. She fought with her conscious to stay awake, she needed to hold her child. She could hear faint voices as she looked at her husbands face, it was blurry as her eyes felt heavy, everything seemed to be going blurry as she raised a hand,</p><p>“Ging...”</p><p>Her voice was so weak and fragile as she called for him, she could barely hear him, she could barely feel her own body, she couldn’t fee anything. Ging was there right? She could’ve sworn that earlier before her body was giving out she had heard the doctor say she had a boy.. a son. Her eyes started to fall close as she noticed a strong  hand going to her shoulder but all her consciousness was leaving her. </p><p>Ging had heard his wife’s delicate voice as he had rushed to her side, she had looked so pale and fragile he didn’t want to hurt her but something in him snapped when he heard that sweet voice whisper his name. Kaito! He was holding her  as he checked for a heartbeat it was there.. taking a deep sigh of relief he called the doctor over but he only heard the doctor say it was normal to pass out after labor given how she had put her body through enormous amount of pain and she had been in labor nearly six hours it was expected that she’d need rest but the decor did leave a prescription for the queen as Ging sent the guards to head to the nearest herbalists to get him the medication. The guards didn’t say another word as he saw the young child in the cradle they had picked out. The doctor excused himself as Ging nodded. When the door closed to the room he was alone with only his family, heading to the cradle he looked at the small child as he smiled softly at the sleeping child, </p><p>“Welcome to the world sunshine.. I’m your father.. and that’s your mother over there.. she’s resting right now but mommy has been very happy to meet you so I’ll allow her to be the first to carry you when she wakes up.. I’m sure she’d like that right?”</p><p>Heading back to the chair next to Kaito’s side he held her hand tracing small circles over it as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles as he allowed his eyes to close and take in the silence.</p><p>The king hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until he heard a knock at the door,</p><p>“Come on in-“</p><p>His voice was gruff and raspy but he didn’t care as he saw his mother enter through the door, her hair neatly tied back in a bun as she smiled at him. Her eyes glistening with happiness as she slowly walked in closing the door, her eyes glazing to the cradle as Ging let go of his beloveds hand heading over to cradle. They both looked at the little one as Abe spoke up,</p><p>“Well, well. It seems like someone looks just like a little one I knew. Don’t you think?”</p><p>“I guess. But I do hope he took after my wife as well I feel so fortunate to have such a great family..”</p><p>His words were sincere and soft as he felt a fragile hand on his shoulder as he saw tears in his mother’s eyes,</p><p>“I’m so proud of you my little one, you’ve grown to be such a good man and loving husband. Your father would be so proud and I’m so proud to be your mother..”</p><p>Ging looked at his mom with soft eyes as he held her in his arms. Tears dropping at the mention of his father, was he proud of him too? Would he be a good father like his was? Questions filled in his mind as he heard rustling from the bed and his eyes went to meet with mesmerizing purple ones, they were still clouded with tiredness. He knew she was exhausted so he slowly let go of his mother before rushing over to help her be comfortable, he didn’t want her to be in pain again,</p><p>“Darling please just stay-“</p><p>“I’m fine.. where’s the baby?”</p><p>Ging motioned over to the cradle as if on cue they heard a loud cry, they all were taken aback as Abe reached into the cradle taking the small child heading over to her daughter in law  handing her the small bundle, Kaito thanked her softly as she looked at soft little amber eyes, ones she was familiar with..</p><p>“He looks like you..”</p><p>Her voice was soft as she held the baby gently and close to her cradling him side to side to calm him down, her attention on him as she smiled more,</p><p>“I know we picked out a name but I was thinking and I want to name him something unique..”</p><p>“Okay? What’s that darling?”</p><p>Ging was kneeling by her side as he looked at her with adoration, he was fine with anything as long as she was happy and he’d be able to give his son the best life and childhood he could,</p><p>“Gon.. Prince Gon Freecs of Whale Kingdom..”</p><p>Her voice was even softer as Ging nodded and snored at her reassuring her that he liked the name as Abe smiled as well, her grandson was finally here. </p><p>It wasn’t long that the kingdom found out about their royal prince as they threw a giant festival in the honor of their prince’s arrival. They would be blessed for years to come.</p><p> </p><p>Just as quick as the memory had come it was gone as Ging looked around the room seeing the shelves of his office and the portrait. Taking a deep sigh he’s smiling to himself as whispers,</p><p>“And I’ve been the happiest man for 5 years. The best wife the best son and my kingdom and people are doing well. I’m sure you’d be proud mom and dad..”</p><p>It had been a year since his mother had passed, she had been in her room sleeping and when she hadn’t come down for breakfast in the morning the servants went for her only to see she wasn’t breathing, she had passed away in her sleep. Sighing to himself Ging stood up from his seat as he felt a wave of pain go through his body as he fell on his knees holding his heart, his eyes widening as guards rushed in when they heard the sound. They found the king as they rushed over to him trying to help him up but that’s when the pain left as the king shook his head mo whispering that he was okay. He was fine right? It was a false call. Just as he was about to dismiss the guards he heard a loud laughter ring through the halls as he saw a little boy run into the office a kite in his hands as he soon heard footsteps being followed by his wife’s voice as it stopped once she noticed her husband lifting himself off the floor,</p><p>“Ging! What’s wrong dear!”</p><p>She was rushing to his side just like he always did whenever she felt even the slightest bit off bit he wasn’t ready to ruin her day as he smiled a bright smile at her,</p><p>“Nothing dear, just slipped. I’m fine though. Are you ready to go out though? I just have to get a jacket and I’ll be ready. Guards you’re dismissed.” </p><p>“I am.. are you you’re fine dear? You seem pale-“</p><p>“It’s fine I just need water, come on let’s go.”</p><p>“Daddy, mommy! Will we be able to fly my kite today?”</p><p>They heard a loud voice as their attention was redirected to their son and they both laughed softly at his little outburst, Ging was the first to speak,</p><p>“Of course your little majesty but only after mommy and daddy meet with princess’s Retz’s parents. Deal?”</p><p>“Hmph! Deal.”</p><p>With that said Ging walked over to his son picking him up as he smiled gently booping his nose as Kaito linked her arm around his free one, they walked out of the office ready to head for the carriage as they had a long meeting in store for them. But they had this. As long as they did it together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: Well nice to meet you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the arrival of Whale Kingdom’s king and queen to an allies kingdom also comes meeting a certain someone and that certain someone definitely will leave quite the impression on the small prince especially when said person is the future bride of the prince.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriage ride had been filled with small talk between the two lovers as their son had stayed quiet looking at the environment around him. Even if he was just a kid he knew to admire and value whatever sights he could see as he often only stayed within the kingdoms walls. For an unknown reason his parents never allowed him to travel outside of the kingdoms borders always warning him  and guards always accompanying him so he’d never disobey his parents rules. So whenever Gon had the option to head anywhere with his parents he jumped at the opportunity, he hadn’t exactly wanted to come to a boring meeting but maybe the other king and queen would have a son around his age? He had heard his dear mother mention a prince, so maybe he’d make a new friend! Oh goody! He always enjoyed friends! He had made friends with many of the towns kids! They always treated him like if he was a normal kid, no  formalities like the workers he saw as family who always addressed him so formally. It got quite embarrassing at times to always be called “your highness” he knew he should wear the title with pride and he did. He was proud to be the heir of Whale Kingdom but it always felt like he wasn’t free, something always held him back. He was snapped out of his little thoughts when he heard a sweet voice the voice that always made him feel safe,</p><p>“Yes mama?”</p><p>His voice was delicate as he turned his head to look at her, his amber eyes widened in joy as his mother patted the spot next to her. He didn’t care if the carriage was moving so he stood up careful not to trip as his father’s eyes focused on a document in his lap, papa and his work. The little boy smiled though as he sat next to his mother. Her long locks were neatly tied back as her eyes looked down at him, a gentle hand going through his hair as he leaned into the touch, her pale and dainty hand always made him feel safe. The best part about spending time with his mother? When she could read him bed time stories! She always made sure to read him one and for that he was always grateful for,</p><p>“Now, now. My dear, I need you to make me a promise.”</p><p>“Anything mama! I promise I’ll keep it! Prince’s honor!”</p><p>With the words leaving his lips he saw his mother’s lips curl into a smile as she extended her pinky and he did the same linking it with her,</p><p>“Whatever happens you’ll be sweet to whoever you meet today, okay?”</p><p>Gon nodded excitedly as he whispered a little “I promise.” Kaito smiled as she wrapped her arm around her son as the two set into a mini game of who could stay the most quiet for the longest.</p><p>After about two hours of the carriage ride the carriage had stopped as Ging looked up from his work, how long had he been working for? He hadn’t even noticed as he heard the carriage door open, looking to his side he saw his wife and precious boy asleep, ahh so that’s why they had been so quiet. They had fallen asleep. Putting a hand to his wife’s shoulder he shook her gently trying to wake her up as her eyes fluttered open slowly, her lashes making her eyes pop as she slowly stirred seeing gon slowly fall on the bench as she rubbed at her eyes. Her maroon eyes landing on Ging as they softened and he smiled at her,</p><p>“We’re here.. ready to go? Wake up Gon I’m sure he’s going to want to meet his new friend.” </p><p>Kaito shook her head as she gently placed her hand on her sons shoulder seeing him stir as he refused to wake up, oh how he was like his father sometimes. Stubborn. Instead of waking him up she just picked him up holding him as Ging got out of the carriage kaito following close behind as the guards helped her. She thanked them as the carriage left and here they stood now looking at the rows of guards lined up as they saluted them. It wasn’t long before they saw the castle doors open and two people stepping out, if it wasn’t good to see them. Ging bowed to them as they approached, kaito tried her best as she was holding Gon in her arms. That’s when they had noticed two others exit the castle as there stood a boy holding a small girls hand as they walked forward,</p><p>“Here we have the King and Queen and the two royals. Prince Omokage and princess Retz.”</p><p>Ging and Kaito looked at one another as they heard a soft yawn looking at Gon as he blinked and looked around seeing the people as his eyes widened at the sight of the blonde girl. Her hair was let down as two curls were at the side and a bow pulled it together, her eyes were a beautiful turquoise as Gon asked his mother to set him down. He’d never seen anyone so beautiful excluding his mother. But wow. His heart skipped a beat as he heard voices in the background. It didn’t matter as he approached the girl and bowed,</p><p>“Hi there princess. I’m Prince Gon from Whale Kingdom.”</p><p>The girl looked taken aback as she looked at her brother with fear in her eyes he only nodded at her indicating for her to talk to the boy as Gon took her hand giving it a small kiss, he’d always seen his dad do this to his mom and her face always flushed a bright red and that’s exactly what the young girls face did as his lips made contact with her hand. She was blushing madly as both their parents looked at the young kids who not to their knowledge were to be engaged. The adults headed off inside the castle as the King and Queen assigned two guards to look after their young daughter and the prince. Prince Omokage had left on his horse as he had decided he definitely didn’t want to stick around to be pulled in politics. He had other plans but he’d definitely interrogate Retz later about Gon. </p><p>Retz offered to show Gon around as the two kids explored the castle together with the two guards keeping some distance. Gon was definitely having fun with this new girl and well his little heart felt so happy just being himself. Especially with someone who probably knew the same pain he did. The two ran around the castle before finally making it to the garden sneaking away to a more secluded part were there was a wishing well. The well was big as the two kids laughed together and laid on the grass staring at the sky, it was like an instant connection and well in a way it was. Everything was perfect. Gon didn’t know what he was feeling but he liked this feeling he’d be telling his parents about it later! Surely mama would know what it is! As the two young ones watched the clouds and just relaxed together inside the castle was a different story.</p><p>Inside the meeting room there sat the king and Queen along with King Ging and Queen Kaito. They all looked distressed at the papers in front of them as Ging spoke first,</p><p>“Well we’ll definitely have to make sure to keep updates and security high if they plan on attacking at the celebration party. We can’t have anything going wrong especially if we have more nobles there.” </p><p>Kaito nodded as she cleared her throat,</p><p>“Definitely. We will up the guards and keep the kids away from the party at all costs. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to Gon..”</p><p>With the meeting continuing as they talked about the plans for the party and preparations they had lost track of time as soon the sun was setting. Ging looked to the window as he saw the sun and sighed nodding to kaito,</p><p>“We fear it’s late and we should be getting back to our home. Especially with our dear son with us we can’t afford to be on the roads for long. We will excuse ourselves and hope to keep in contact and soon meet again.”</p><p>The King nodded his head as Ging took his wife’s hand leading her out as the guards escorted them out, their own guards waiting by the carriage as they saw an adorable sight, Retz was hugging gon as he was holding unto her tightly. Her frame being engulfed by him as she had her arms around his neck. It reminded Ging of himself and Kaito, the night he had proposed to her. It was just like that. She had embraced him and it had felt like the world had stopped just for them. Ging knew that the future held something special for these two. He could sense it and before he could say anything he saw the two pull away as Gon looked at Retz and his face was soon turning red as she places a light kiss on his cheek. Kaito turned a bright red as she headed for the carriage and the guards escorted the princess back inside as Gon entered the carriage followed by Ging and Kaito as the door was being closed and the small boy held his cheek from when just moments ago the most beautiful girls lips were. He’d definitely be sleeping good today. He had met an angel and he wanted to tell his patents everything and he would,</p><p>“Mom! Dad! She gave me a kiss!”</p><p>Kaito and Ging laughed together as they listened to their little ones story of the events. Gon’s heart had been stolen away by his new friend and that would only be the start of what would seem to be a happily ever after. As the carriage rode into the night the carriage was filled with laughs and words as it wasn’t long before gon had passed out from the sleepiness and the hours passed as they had made it back home safe. Being escorted inside Ging and Kaito dressed gon in his pajamas they tucked him in and Kaito gave him his usual little kiss on the forehead before she noticed Ging at the doorframe,</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing, just can’t help but notice that he reminds me of myself and retz reminds me of you..”</p><p>“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>With those words being exchanged the two left to their own chambers as they would need rest. They would definitely need it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>